boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beta Meta Knight/Shielder's Chapter: Gladiator Defense
Synopsis This Non-Canon Chapter, "Gladiator Defense" takes place at Shielder's Coliseum. "You" must help Crusher and Shielder defend against invading Redcliff Knights, who are trying to destroy Shielder's Father's sacred treasure, a magic bell that can soothe one's spirit. Redcliff's motive to destroy this bell is unknown, most likely that they want to spite Shielder or they just plain hate it. Transcript "You" is called to the King's throne, where he has a request. -'You': "Alright, I'm here. What's the situation?" -'King': "It seems that Crusher needs your help, but he didn't really explain what it was." Crusher walks in. -'Crusher': "Sorry I'm late, I had to do something." -'You': "Crusher, what's the problem?" -'Crusher': "Well, my friend has recently sent me a distress letter. He says he's been under attack by unknown invaders, and that they're after something very precious to him." -'King': "No doubt it must be the Darkin. What else did he say?" -'Crusher': "That's it basically, he didn't really describe who the attackers are or why they're attacking him. But I can't just ignore a call for help." -'You': "Wait, you said friend right? Is it Troweler?" -'Crusher': "No, this is someone else I met during the tournament to become a Master. He's quite strong, but he doesn't really like meeting new people." -'You': "Well, let's go help this guy!" -'Crusher': "... That's the exact reason I called you here. Uh- nevermind that, King, can you send us to the Gladiator Coliseum?" -'King': "Sure thing, and make sure to be careful, who knows what this foe might bring upon you." "You" and Crusher teleport to a lush canyon, with a path leading to a giant coliseum. -'You': "Woah, where are we? This looks a lot like the path to McSlash's fortress." -'Crusher': "This is the Gladiator Coliseum, where my friend lives." "You" and Crusher begin walking down the path. -'You': "Hey Crusher, can you tell me anything else about this guy?" -'Crusher': "Well, he made it pretty far in the tournament... Until we had to fight in one of the rounds." -'You': "And I'm guessing since you're here, you won?" -'Crusher': "Barely, he was about to win until I swept him off his feet and finished him off. It was a close match." -'You': "Wow... And when did you become friends?" -'Crusher': "Well, after the tournament I was invited to his coliseum. He explained how he was proud of how I bested him, so he asked for a rematch." -'Crusher': "And of course I accepted, that fight was much longer than the one in the tournament, he even won." -'Crusher': "After that we began to train together, then we eventually became friends." -'You': "So what happened ever since then?" -'Crusher': "I don't know, I've been writing letters to him but he hasn't responded. I hoped that he wasn't hurt until I received the distress letter from him this morning." The two of them reach the entrance to the coliseum. "You" walks in, only to find a large Spartan shield land right in front of him, as if he was being targeted. -'You': "WHAT THE?!" Suddenly, a strange figure leaps down and grabs his shield. -'????': "IDENTIFY YOURSELF, INTRUDER!" "You" panics, struggling to find the right words. -'Crusher': "Lay down Shieldy, this one's my friend." The figure, who is identified as Shielder looks at Crusher, then back at "You". -'Shielder': "An Outsider? Your friend? What kind of trick are you pulling this time Crushy?!" -'Crusher': "This isn't a trick, I brought this guy to help you out." Shielder took a firm look at you, acting quite disgusted. -'Shielder': "You disgust me, but I suppose I will allow it. Greetings visitor, I am Shielder." Without hesitation "You" asks a stupid question. -'You': "So, uh... What weapon do you use?" Crusher facepalmed. -'Shielder': "I was given a choice of a Shield or a Mace... It's quite obvious of what my decision was." Shielder flashed his Spartan Shield at "You". -'You': "Huh, nice choice... I guess." -'Shielder': "Yeah sure. Anyways, Crushy, I need you and your Outsider to help me defend from them." -'You': "Who's them?" -'Shielder': "A Legion of knights known as the Redcliff. Usually they protect these lands from any threats, but they've been targeting my Father's sacred treasure." Shielder shows "You" a giant golden bell, hanging on the wall near the back of the coliseum. -'Shielder': "This bell has been treasured throughout my family for generations, we used it to celebrate champions who bested one another in this coliseum." -'You': "Wow... So what do these Redcliff want with it?" -'Shielder': "They don't want it, they want to DESTROY it." -'You': "But why?" -'Shielder': "I don't know, but my father used to be arch-enemies with them, so they must think he's still alive and they want to destroy this to Spite him." -'You': "And... Is he?" -'Shielder': "No." "You" starts looking grim. -'You': "Oh... I'm, sorry for your loss." -'Shielder': "It's nothing, I was the one who killed him anyways." "You"'s jaw drops at the response. -'Crusher': "Uh, I hate to break up storytime, but I think I hear someone coming. Shielder jumps onto the wall and peers into the distance. -'Shielder': "Oh no, it's Redcliff, they're coming right at us!" -'You': "What do we do?!" -'Shielder': "Me and Crushy will set up the defenses and close the gate, but it's gonna take a while. In the meantime hold off the Redcliff until we get this thing working!" "You" defends the bell from the Redcliff for 5 Waves. Before wave 2 -'Shielder': Not bad, Outsider! We're almost done up here, just gotta set up the ropes and tighten any loose cogs in the gate mechanism. -'Shielder': Here come more Redcliffs! Before wave 3 -'Crusher': "Uh, Shieldy?!" -'Shielder': "Huh? Uh oh... Hey Outsider! You might have to defend a little longer, there's a broken gear and some tangled up ropes in this!" -'Shielder': "Other than that, keep up the good work while we fix this! Here come more Redcliffs!" During wave 4 -'You': "I can't hold them off much longer! Is that gate fixed yet?!" -'Crusher:': "Almost! We've just gotta untangle the ropes in the mechanism!" The Redcliff Commander arrives. -'Shielder': "Oh no, it's the commander! The second to highest rank, be careful Outsider!" -'Redcliff Commander': "So, the gladiator hired some peasants to defend the piece of scrap metal. I almost feel bad for him." Redcliff Commander pulls out his sword. -'Redcliff Commander': "But I don't, now prepare yourself for combat!" "You" begins fighting the Redcliff Commander. -'Redcliff Commander': "THIS, IS, ROBLOX!!!" "You" defeats the Redcliff Commander. -'Shielder': "W-What... You actually defeated the commander?!" -'You': "Hah... Is that all of them Shielder?!" -'Shielder': "Afraid not outsider, they're sending the final wave in. Not to mention there's still... Him." -'You': "Wait, him?!" -'Shielder': "I'll explain later, get ready! Here they come!" "You" defends against the final wave of Redcliffs. -'You': "Alright... That's all of them, can I hear about this 'him' now shielder?" -'Shielder': "You may think the commander was the leader, but he is only second in command... The true leader... Let's just say you don't want to run into him on your daily stroll." Shielder and Crusher finally manage to shut the gate. -'Crusher': "Yeah! We did it buddy!" -'Shielder': "Hopefully this should hold them off-" Suddenly, a powerful figure busts through the gate. -'Shielder': "... Nope, that didn't work." ????? Appeared, standing in the doorway to the coliseum. -'?????': "I received reports that someone was killing all of my knights..." ????? Begins walking forward. -'?????': "Well, don't just sit there like a bunch of Korbloxians. Who's the one responsible for the death of my army?" ????? Looks over at "You". -'?????': "YOU, you're the one responsible, AREN'T you." -'You': "Why are you doing this? Aren't you guys supposed to get along with eachother? We're on the same side!" -'?????': "NEVER will I be on the side of someone who's deeply betrayed Redcliff." ????? glared at Shielder. -'Shielder': "What'd I do?" -'?????': "Your father did something that ruined our kingdom for life, and now I've come to seek vengeance." -'You': "By destroying the bell?" -'?????': "No, I'm gonna steal it back, then kill the man who took it from us!" -'Shielder': "I'm afraid you're too late for that Rubrum, he's dead." -'Rubrum': "Then I'll just have to settle with killing YOU and your pathetic allies!" "You" Fights Rubrum -'Rubrum': "YOU WILL FALL LIKE THE REST!" "You" defeats Rubrum. -'Shielder': "I... I can't believe it, not only did you kill the entire Redcliff army, you also defeated their Commander AND Leader?!" -'You': "Hey, I've dealt with worse foes." -'Shielder': "Just... Just how do you accomplish such tasks?" -'You': "Uuuhhhh..." Crusher slaps Shielder's back. -'Crusher': "Hey, he's done enough already. The least you could do is thank him for helping out." -'Shielder': "Oh fine, I suppose not all Outsiders are bad... Thank you for protecting my father's treasure and coliseum." -'You': "Wait, you said you killed your father, right? What happened?" -'Shielder': "To be honest it was an accident, but then it became an accomplishment..." Flashback begins. Shielder had a sword driven into his father's chest, who laid in the center of the coliseum. -'Shielder': "OH MY GOD, FATHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" -'Shielder's Dad': "*Cough* It's nothing, just a little- Hrrrgh..." -'Shielder': "I didn't intend for this to happen! Please forgive me!" -'Shielder's Dad': "No, son... You did just as planned..." -'Shielder': "W-What..?" -'Shielder's Dad': "Now that you've defeated me... You have the choice of what to use with next." Shielder's Dad held out a spiked mace and a shield. -'Shielder's Dad': "The spiked mace of civilization, or my Spartan shield, the choice is yours... *Cough*" Shielder stared at the two weapons. Shielder walked up to his father, and grabbed the shield. -'Shielder': "I choose to use the shield in the name of your honor, father." -'Shielder's Dad': "Congratulations, you are ready... Gggghhh..." Shielder's Dad slowly passed out, and died. -'Shielder': "Don't worry father... Your death will not be in vain." Shielder held his new shield up high, showing great courage. Flashback ends. -'Shielder': "And just like that, I earned the weapon I use up to this day. Redcliff has countlessly tried to attack the coliseum, but I've defended against them." -'You': "Wow... Anything else I should know about you?" -'Shielder': "The rest you will have to wait and find out yourself." -'King': "Excuse me! I hate to interrupt, but I need you two back at the castle immediately!" -'Crusher': "Woah King, kinda rude to just... Nevermind, we should be going." -'You': "Uh, right! Cya later Shielder!" -'Shielder': "Goodbye Crushy, goodbye... Whoever you are, Outsider." "You" and Crusher wave to Shielder as they leave the coliseum. The Chapter Ends. Music A Call for help: Castle Crashers - Flutey Meeting Shielder: Castle Crashers - Blacksmith's Store Tale of the Bell: Purapuss - Darkness Dweller Wrath of Redcliff (Waves 1-4): Castle Crashers - Rage of the Champions VS. Redcliff Commander: Destiny - Skolas's Battle Theme Redcliff's Final Charge (Wave 5): Destiny - Music of the Spheres: The Union The Leader Appears: Purapuss - Pressure VS. Rubrum: Borderlands 2 - The Warrior Boss Coliseum Defended: Pokémon Sun & Moon - Victory! (Totem Pokémon) Shielder's Story: ROBLOX - Temple of the Ninja Masters Enemies Category:Blog posts